1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical instrument cases, and, more particularly, to handle assemblies for such cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surgical instrument containers are known that provide organization, storage and sterilization functionality for surgical instruments and devices. Surgical procedures are regularly performed using “sets” of pre-selected surgical instruments, each set being a collection of instruments established from experience or design to be useful in a given surgical procedure. The surgical instruments expected to be used in a particular procedure are grouped together to form a set, and, as a set, are arranged in a tray or case, sterilized, and transported to the operating room for subsequent use. Complex procedures typically involve a substantial number of instruments. Thus, typically, several instrument trays may be necessary to accommodate all of the required surgical instruments. Accordingly, sterilizing cases often are designed to accommodate a plurality of trays with the instruments arranged on the trays in such a manner that the trays may be accessed as the surgical procedure advances, often in a preset sequence.
To assist in transport and use, the trays and/or cases may include one or more handles which are grasped by a user. The handles may be located on the sides or top of the tray and/or case. Such handles may be in the form of, e.g., a simple wire handle allowing a user to open, move and/or transport the tray and/or case. Although such handles are functional, they tend not to be particularly ergonomic and/or easy to use.
What is needed in the art is a handle assembly for a surgical container which is easier to use, non-obtrusive, and ergonomically designed.